barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barney Bag
The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help the kids with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in the episode The Queen of Make-Believe, and for a final time in Birthday Ole. Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and the children would sing a song about it. Song Lyrics 1992-1995= Well I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. And even some old string. So let's ask ourselves a question, "What can we make today?" With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today Yeah! See what we can make today. |-| Barney Live! In New York City= Well I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends And even some old string. So let's ask ourselves a question. What can we make today? With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today. Yeah! See what we can make today. We've been looking in the Barney Bag And we found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. And even some old string. So let's ask ourselves a question. What can we make today? With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today Yeah! See what we can make today. |-| Season 4-6= Oh I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. And even some old string. So let's ask ourselves a question. "What can make today?" With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today. Yeah! We'll see what we can make today. '']] Trivia *In "Barney Live! In New York City" after the first verse is sung, the kids sing it again. This version was also used on the album "Barney's Favorites Volume 2". *An early version of the Barney Bag was used in Season 1. *At 40 appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot #Playing It Safe - Box Cars #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes #What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks #I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs #Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments Season 2 #Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder #May I Help You? - Funny Fish #Look at Me, I'm 3! - Baby Bop's Birthday Presents #Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites #A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles #Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Barney Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart, But was kidnapped by The Winkster before they even showed it to the audience #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) Season 3 #If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes #On the Move - A Memory Book #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit #Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car #Hats Off to BJ! - A very special spare cap for BJ #Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) Season 4 #Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors #Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank #We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines #It's Tradition - Family Flags #Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands #Let's Eat - Place Mats #Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans #All Mixed Up - Paper Suns #A Very Musical Day Season 5 #Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) #Barney's Band - Musical Instruments #Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets #A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns #A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame Season 6 #Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies #A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes #You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces #Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas Category:First Generation Barney Songs Barney Bag Barney Bag Category:Segments Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Second Generation Barney Songs